shadowcompanyclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (PC)
In 2011, a Russian Ultranationalist by the name of Imran Zakheav is determined to return his homeland to Soviet rule. Zakhaev knows the United States of America would never allow this to happen, thus he funds a coup in the Middle East, organized by his ally Khaled Al-Asad, to draw global attention to the Middle East instead of Russia. In the Prologue levels, players take the role of Sergeant "Soap" MacTavish in his inititiation into the SAS. The players will meet the members of the SAS squad and go through a basic tutorial of the game play, which includes a basic shooting range and a time trial in a mock cargo ship set up. The player will then proceed on a mission to intercept the real cargo ship in the Bering Strait alongside Captain Price and Gaz (with several other minor SAS characters). In the cargo hold, the SAS team finds a nuclear warhead draped in a flag with Arabic writing. The ship is subsequently attacked by MiG's, with the SAS team barely escaping from the sinking ship. Players then switch roles with President Yasir Al-Fulani of an unnamed Middle Eastern country that borders Saudi Arabia and the Red Sea, as he is executed by Al-Asad. In Act 1, MacTavish, Captain Price and Gaz Rescue a Russian Informant, code-name "Nikolai". They are supported by Russian Loyalists led by Sgt. Kamarov. While escaping with Nikolai, their helicopter is shot down, and they then flee from Ultranationalist search teams. Later on, the player takes control of the gunner of an AC-130H Spectre gunship that provides fire support for Captain Price and the surviving SAS members. Meanwhile, in the Middle East, Sergeant Paul Jackson, Lieutenant Vasquez and Staff Sergeant Griggs fight their way into the country Al-Fulani was executed in. They first attack a television studio where they believe Al-Asad is broadcasting, but it turns out to be a recording. They then rescue a stranded Abrams Tank callsign "War Pig" in a bog under heavy enemy OpFor(Opposing Forces) fire. They escort War Pig through a town swarming with OpFor, back to the highway. They are then extracted by a CH-46 Sea Knight. Their efforts culminate in a massive assault upon the capital city. Jackson is assigned to the Mk 19 on the Sea Knight, providing covering fire to ground forces. The squad are then assigned to rescue a stranded advanced team. However, as they pull out, their escort Cobra, callsign "Deadly" is shot down. They rescue the pilot, but a Nuclear Weapon Is Detonated, killing Jackson, Vasquez and 30,000 other servicemen. Griggs was not present during the detonation. In Act 2, Price's SAS team is tasked with finding and capturing Al-Asad in his safeouse in Azerbaijan. When it is found out that Zakhaev is supplying Al-Asad, Price executes Al-Asad. There is then a flashback mission where Captain MacMillian, a sniper team leader, and Price, then a Lieutenant, are sent in to the first assassination mission issued by the British government since World War II. Their target is Zakhaev, then a rich Ultranationalist and arms dealer. As they crawl through the countryside in ghillie suits, silently sniping enemy patrols or letting them go, they reach an abandoned hotel where they get a clear view of Zakhaev exchanging nuclear rods for weapons. He is shot by Price and was presumed to be dead. But only his arm was lost. Price and MacMillan, who gets his legs injured when a helicopter crashes, then contact an evacuation chopper and escape. Back in the present, the squad evacuates from the town on the Sea Knight "Big Bird", which has Griggs on it. Then, Soap and his SAS team, Griggs' Marine squad and Sgt. Kamarov's Russian Loyalists attempt to capture Victor Zakhaev, Imran Zakhaev's son, for information. However, just when the strike force corners Victor, he commits suicide by shooting himself in the head to avoid capture. In Act 3, MacTavish and the SAS squad, joined by an American sniper team and an American Marine squad, attempt to retake a launch facility recently captured by the Ultranationalists. Price knew Zakheav was outraged by the death of his sonand would threaten to launch ICBMs at the US. They first rescue Sgt. Griggs after he misses the landing zone and is taken hostage by the Ultranationalists. They then knock out the power to the ICBM facility so the Marines can breach the perimeter. Then they meet with the American sniper team, but two ICBMs are launched at the US Eastern seaboard, which could cause 40 million casualties. They enter the facility, and, after retaking it and aborting the launch, MacTavish, Gaz, Price, Griggs, and some other squad members escape in Russian Trucks. The Ultranationalists pursue them and an enemy helicopter damages a bridge vital to their escape. The men crash, stranding the squad without support. After a tanker explodes, all of the squad members are incapacitated, except Griggs, and Zakhaev comes to the bridge to observe. Griggs is shot in the head while trying to drag MacTavish to safety and Gaz is executed by Zakhaev. When Zakhaev is on the verge of killing Soap and Price, a Loyalist Mi-28 destroys the Hind and distracts Zakhaev long enough for Price to slide MacTavish his M1911.45, which MacTavish uses to kill Zakhaev and his guards. Russian Loyalists come to aid the men, evacuating MacTavish and attempting to revive Price, who appears to be unconscious, when the medic attempting to resuscitate him becomes frustrated. A television news report is played mentioning the events of the game, but the newscaster dismisses the events as "struggles" and "nuclear missile testing", implying that the real events of the past six days were unknown to the public. For All Your Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Videos Head Over To The Shadow Company Media YouTube Channel or The Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Video Page.